paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Update history
Patch 13 *Added in more Random events *Fixed a bug were players hosting Wolf Pack games would some times be forced to kick those who didn't have Wolf's Pack *Removed Herobrine Patch 12 July 27, 2012 * Added a hot fix for when Steam client would fail to remove duplicated files, making players crash while starting PAYDAY or Mercy Hospital. * Added Steam achievement icons for Mercy Hospital – the ability to finish these achievements will come in the next patch. * Fixed a bug where the player would switch his weapon to a pistol while masking off. * Fixed a network bug connected to the law enforcement. * Fixed a bug where the user would be stuck in the “Edit Keys” menu when in a single player game. * Fixed a bug where the user rarely would crash at the end of a heist. * Fixed a bug where the client would not properly be able to leave the game during loading and re-join again during the hosts’ loading screen. Diamond Heist * Updated the navigation of Ralph and the C.E.O. * Fixed a bug where guards would ignore certain collisions while doing their rounds on OVERKILL 145+ * Fixed a glitch that players could use in order to camp. * Fixed a bug where the masked & armed character in the helicopter would warp to his position from the ground. Patch 11 July 26, 2012 * New Heist : The Mercy Hospital Heist is available to everyone who owns PAYDAY on the PC. * New Masks : Players that have "Left 4 Dead" or "Left 4 Dead 2" in their Steam library and have it installed on their computers, are awarded the new zombie masks. Wolf and the gang can now disguise themselves as the walking dead. * New Theme : Players are now able to choose a new theme inspired by our favorite undead. Patch 10 * Fixed CPU stalls and crashes on laptop CPUs and some rare versions. * Generate less heat on laptops * Touching hundreds of files to prepare for DLC. Need to run this for a while in public to see it is solid and clean. * All languages are now available again. Patch 9 * Fixed slow moving Teammates * Changed up some SWAT tactics for better group flow. Patch 8 May 18, 2012 * Much better AI movement with almost no clipping issues when moving about. * Fix for civilians wanting to run on top of things when in panic * Multicore CPU optimizations for more performance * Fixed some issues with users being able to tamper with memory and getting access to Sentry Guns. * WOLF PACK levels outed in the menu to prepare for DLC Patch 7 May 16, 2012 Features * New Menu theme selection – The players can now switch menu theme from original to heat. For all our dedicated heisters we upgrade the menu theme so they can pick their favourite theme to heist in. * New option: Light adaption on/off – The players can now choose to have Light adaption on or off. * Unveiling of the technician class – The players can now view a tease of the Technician class in the upgrades menu. * A bright future – Someone in the Garnet Group Skyscraper is heading for a bright future... * A dark future – Someone in the projects is preparing for a dark future... * New moves and tactics by the SWAT AI. Bug fixes * Fixed a bug where Bain's subtitles appear on the post-game screen. * Fixed a bug where the rep limit is set to level 0 from the edit game settings menu even if it is set higher before creating a heist. * Fixed a bug where the game would lock when the character is in custody and one of his mines would defeat a cop. * Fixed a bug where enemies sometimes would teleport to a nearby location after performing an evasive maneuver. * Fixed a bug where the "Play With Team AI" selection would not save when turned off. * Fixed a bug where there would be error text in the online in-game menu for Edit Game Settings. * Fixed a bug in Single Player, with no AI, dialogue would still talk about freeing comrades after each assault. * General: Fixed a bug where previously selected character flashed briefly on screen when navigating back to 'Choose Character'. * Fixed a bug where the Reputation Limit description had a grammatical error. * Fixed a bug where Cloakers would be able to club players at range. * Fixed a bug where the Select Difficulty description was not entirely correct. * Fixed a bug where Merry Xmas challenge was still present in the Challenge list. * General: Fixed a bug where masks would not update correctly after a game had been played. * General: Fixed a bug where a late join would cause looping sound effects. * General: Fixed a bug where levels are not listed under Available Heists when selecting difficulty. * General: Fixed a bug where the number of players in a game would not display correctly on the load out screen. * General: Fixed a bug where the challenge complete bar would not pop up when completing any of the 145+ challenges. * General: Fixed a bug where Dallas' President mask would appear incorrect. * Challenges: Fixed a bug where the Clean Hit, Like A Pro, and Bulletproof challenges did not unlock on the harder difficulties. * Challenge: Fixed a bug where the Grim Reaper challenge would not appear to unlock as stated by the challenge requirement. * First World Bank: Fixed a bug where grey rectangular polygons would drop in and out in the basement area. * First World Bank: Fixed a bug where a 'Unknown Location' would be found right before the Basement. * First World Bank: Fixed a bug where the game would lock all players when a player late joined after the heist had started. * First Word Bank: Fixed a bug where dialogue would continue to play after commanding the Bank Manager to get down. * Heat Street: Fixed a bug where only 10/11 objectives would be able to be completed. * Panic Room: Fixed a bug where corrupt graphic was seen coming from a mouse on the floor. * Panic Room: Fixed a bug where corrupt ceiling fan graphics was seen. * Panic Room: Fixed a bug where there were no enemies in the smoke that fills the stairway to the roof. * Panic Room: Fixed a bug where there would be multiple collision issues during gameplay. * Panic Room: Fixed a bug where flickering text graphics could be seen above each doorway. * Panic Room: Fixed a bug where the enemies throughout the heist could be found in the "t-pose". * Heat Street: Fixed a bug where the door for the orange container next to the crashed van was slightly clipping into the van. * Green Bridge: Fixed a bug where two objective markers appear on-screen at the same time when running to the exit. * Green bridge: Fixed a bug where there would be missing side rail graphics at the end of the bridge during the "Make The Escape" objective. * Green Bridge: Fixed a bug where the yellow end game marker does not appear if players reach the exit before the escape prompt. * Green Bridge: Fixed a bug where the ziplines would not show from the towers to the top of the scaffolding. * Green Bridge: Fixed a bug where the user was able to place trip mines on invisible collision on open prison trucks. * Diamond Heist: Fixed a bug where some A.I. guards would appear to be warping from their current location as the alarm was triggered. * Diamond Heist: Fixed a bug where two waypoints appear on the screen. * Diamond Heist: Fixed a bug where the game would crash when the codes did not work on the Vault door. * Diamond Heist: Fixed a bug where the Big Diamond was able to be taken through the metal fence that drops down after the cutter had completed. * Diamond Heist: Fixed a bug where there would be multiple collision issues during gameplay. * Slaughterhouse: Fixed a bug where the player could become stuck inside the falling safe. * Slaughterhouse: Fixed a bug where the Armored truck was appearing incorrectly in the main room. * Slaughterhouse: Fixed a bug where the A.I. Was seen standing on invisible collision. * Slaughter House: Fixed bugs where four 'Unknown Locations' were found inside the building of the Main Room. * Slaughter House: Fixed a bug where meat hanging in the main room would be inconsistent from the host and the clients. Patch 6 April 6, 2012 * NEW SWAT TACTICS on all levels * NEW and improved blood, gunfire and explosion effects. * NEW damage from explosions. * NEW DIFFICULTY For the PAYDAY fans that think the action is the juice, we now introduce a new difficulty setting called Overkill 145+. It can only be played if you have reached level 145 and opens up the possibility for new achievements as well as the Overkill 145+ leaderboards. * NEW RANDOM EVENTS on all the heists on all difficulties will surprise and challenge you like never before. * New Overkill 145+ events added to every level * NEW ACHIEVEMENTS The patch includes eight new achievements for Steam. ** Four more years: Awarded for reaching reputation level 145. Along with the achievement, players are also rewarded with the presidential mask set! ** Bank on me: Awarded for beating First World Bank on the Overkill 145+ difficulty setting. ** Hills street blues: Awarded for beating Heat Street on the Overkill 145+ difficulty setting. ** Brush with death: Awarded for beating Panic Room on the Overkill 145+ difficulty setting. ** Beat the shield: Awarded for beating Green Bridge on the Overkill 145+ difficulty setting. ** Bad code: Awarded for beating Diamond Heist on the Overkill 145+ difficulty setting. ** Lots of pigs, but no pigs: Awarded for beating Slaughterhouse on the Overkill 145+ difficulty setting. ** You are GOLDEN!: Awarded for beating all six original heists on the Overkill 145+ difficulty setting. Along with the achievement, players are also rewarded with the golden 145+ mask. Overkill salutes you! * NEW MASKS ** Players who reach reputation level 145 (and get the FOUR MORE YEARS achievement) are awarded with the presidential mask set. ** Players who beat all heists on the new Overkill 145+ difficulty setting (and get the "You are GOLDEN!" achievement) are awarded with the golden 145+ mask - the most fashionable way to show others that you are a true career criminal! * NEW OPTION (PC ONLY) By popular demand, players can now set their FOV (field of view) ranging from 60 to 100. Simply go to the Advanced Graphics Menu to make the change. * HALL OF FAME (PC ONLY) 200 dedicated career criminals are in for a surprise! As a token of appreciation to our community, 200 of the most dedicated PC players have gotten their nick names immortalized in the PC version of the game. Where could your name be hiding? * WORLDWIDE SUCCESS RATE Payday players can now view statistics on how large a percentage of players in the world have completed the different heists on all difficulties. Access this information in the Select Heist Menu. * NEW CHARACTER ANIMATIONS The law enforcers can now move like never before! Expect the unexpected! Also, the party goers in Diamond Heist have new dance moves. * HUD UPDATE Players can now see the name of the character they are currently playing in the portrait window while in-game. * NEW MUSIC The DJ at the party in Diamond Heist has a nice playlist. * NEW MOUSE settings. You can now set your mouse sensitivity for aimed and non aimed mode. This is also a on/off feature. Bug fixes * Improved network code. * Added a fix for those who experience lag after a successful heist. * Collision fixes on all levels. * Added a fix for AI movement in Diamond Heist. * Added a fix for the glitch where the enemy could not see you in Slaughterhouse. * Added a fix for LOD (level of detail) steps on several heists. * Added a fix for the big red diamond abuse in Diamond Heist. * Added a fix for crashes when leaving multiplayer. * Added fixes for several rare crashes. * Added a fix for the Cloaker who would not attack players. * Added a fix for the Cloaker who would do range attacks on players. * Added a fix for brightness control which previously didn't always work properly. * Added a fix for snipers that would shoot through the building walls in Panic Room. Balancing * Added a fix for the Taser, who now has a longer interval before he starts to tase again after being interrupted. Miscellaneous * The shotguns now have new – more realistic – reload animations, in which the weapon isn't cocked unless it's needed. * Graphical updates on some heists. New events have caused us to make certain graphical improvements, changing the layout of several environments. Patch 5 * Fix for custom Nvidia Settings being reset by PAYDAY * Fix for Steam disconnect crash * Fix so you can play PAYDAY in Steam Offline mode * Fix for random crashes in Diamond Heist * Fix for Drop-In disabling some interactions for the dropped in clients on Slaughterhouse. * Optimizations for more FPS. Patch 4 December 15, 2011 Features * Filter servers by difficulty * Possible for server to allow/disallow drop-in * Possible for server to set a reputation limit for the server. Players with lower reputation then the set value will not be able to join. * Possible for server to change permission, reputation limit and allow/disallow drop-in mid game from in-game menu. Bug fixes * Fix for Bulldozer trying to do acrobatics such as jump over tables and crashing the game in the First World Bank. * Fix for timers on devices (drill, saw and tablets) restarting on rare occasions * Fix for first character not being registered in chat input when chat is mapped to enter Improvements * Increased the difficulty of hard and Overkill by tweaking some AI group logic * Enemy AI makes decisions faster * Enemies pause less when travelling long distances Patch 3 December 9, 2011 * Added in-game drop-in ability * Added the "Find Xmas present" achievement * Heavily improved fighting and acting by team AI and enemies including the following features/fixes: * New events and enemy tactics on all levels * Team and enemies now pick better cover and firing positions, and use more intelligent firing lanes for suppression and sniping * Enemies now master additional acrobatic moves (such as dashes and slides) and they can fire at you while doing them! * More cover moves for team AI and enemies * Enemy AI move in tighter formations and coordinate better * Team AI now keeps up with human players much better * Smoother turn and aim on team AI, and reduced animation glitches on movements * Better looking weapon recoils on team and enemies * AI teammates now pick weapons that better suit the current combat situation * AI tweaked to make combat more mid-ranged and not run-in gun battles * Team AI no longer has "ants in the pants" (they don't move around so much) when there are no enemies around * Added advanced GFX settings menu, containing the following options: * Texture resolution setting ("very low" to "high") * Texture filtering "off" and up to x16 * V-sync on/off * AA on/off * Light streaks on/off * Animation level-of-detail setting for better performance * More suitable default resolutions to fit laptops etc. * AlienwareFX on/off (for Alienware computers) * Added eight color grade filters (inspired by a range of heist and action movies) * Added four new masks (Beeef) * Improved network code Minor features/fixes * Slaughterhouse and Diamond Heist are now available in the Normal difficulty setting * Single Player has improved scenario and difficulty balancing * Added more money bundles to First World Bank * The legendary über killer sniper removed from Heat Street * Teammate "mugshot" icons (lower left corner of the screen) now flash to indicate who is talking over VOIP * You can now see the cash value of the "near completion challenges" in the TAB menu * Fix to better hear team AI voices * Fixes for random crashes * Fixed the drill that kept resetting to full time for some people * Fixes for fake lobby appearing * Changed Enter to $Continue; to fix binding of enter to block the final stats screen. * More camera impacts on explosions * All weapons now have alert ranges, unique for each weapon * Chains is no longer replaced by Wolf on rare trade occasions * Bain will now correctly call the equipment "saws" (not "drills") in Panic Room * Some sounds (e.g. SWAT rappel sounds) no longer get stuck in a loop * All sounds are now connected to the sound sliders in the audio options menu * Added huge tooth brush to Panic Room Patch 2 November 4, 2011 * Problems with BF3 drivers setting render frames to 3 instead of 1 on Nvidia cards (causing mouse lag, stuttering in your other games) fixed and set back to 1 * New patch system to keep patches at 10–20 MB max. (sorry this is what took time and lots of testing) * Re-enable voice chat (down while testing Push to talk) * Push to talk – now on mappable key – default is ON * Key mapping fixes and prompts * Crouch toggle option * Text chat in End screen of Heist * Laptop over heating fixed * Reduced Internet traffic for less desync issues (will still be some for high ping clients) * Added Steam server filter on range (close, far, worldwide) * Addressed a bug that disabled mouse in the ESC menu while in lobby * More frame rate for low end systems (laptops and 4-5 year old desktop computers) * Steam Community message in the load screen * Single Player Pause (looping sounds loop though, but hey you got it) * Alienware command center fix (Fix black screen at start up) * Fix for random crash in game * Mute individual player in options * Mouse smoothing is removed and direct mouse input is in for faster response on low end computers * Bank AI is fixed with all special team animations now functional (amongst them the stoppage of team AI at the C4 wall is gone) * Made Team AI more aggressive and agile * V-sync Auto (on/off next patch) Patch 1 October 22, 2011 * All USB issues * PhysX trouble * PS3 button on Chavez * NEW FEATURE 1 – In lobby, show the amount of players worldwide on Steam References * http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=25922407 Category:News